


Шоколад

by Nightblink



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightblink/pseuds/Nightblink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке с феста "Аомине/Сатсуки. Зацикленность девушки на темной коже друга, перерастающая в одержимость".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шоколад

Сацуки в последнее время начала любить шоколад. Особенно – молочный или же темный, с горьковатым привкусом. Почему-то именно последний сорт пользуется бешеной популярностью среди подростков в целом и девушек в частности, и она чувствует легкое беспокойство. Как будто что-то, принадлежащее ей, забирают другие.

Сацуки наблюдает за Аомине – он лежит на крыше, а она сидит рядом, – и ловит себя на мысли, что хочет провести языком по его коже. Её цвет так близок к цвету её любимого шоколада, что она все же протягивает руку, задаваясь почти абсурдным вопросом – останутся ли следы на пальцах?.. И в последний момент останавливается, так и не дотронувшись до спящего друга.

«Что я делаю? – лихорадочно размышляет она, нервно сжимая зубами кончик ручки и не думая – не думая, – о том, что один лишь вид кожи Аомине, покрытой капельками пота после тренировки, на которую он соизволил явиться, заставляет её колени слабеть. – Это надо как-то прекращать, иначе...»

Что «иначе» Сацуки додумать не может, потому что Дайки стягивает с себя футболку, отбрасывая её куда-то в сторону, и мысли плавно исчезают, оставляя почти звонкую пустоту в голове. Выпавшая из ослабевших пальцев ручка со стуком падает на пол.

Взгляд сам по себе скользит по темной коже, а Сацуки приходит в себя лишь после третьего или четвертого оклика тренера.

Это надо как-то прекращать.

Она не может сосредоточиться на уроках, не может сосредоточиться на тренировках и, что намного ужасней, не может даже как следует сосредоточиться на предстоящем матче – не получается, потому что в голове постоянно крутится Дайки. Чертов Дайки с его кожей, чертов Дайки с его вечными опозданиями и редкими тренировками...

Сацуки с радостью бы избегала встреч с ним, если бы была уверена в безопасности этого маневра. Но ей приходится избегать только прикосновений – и ей кажется, что Аомине вот-вот все поймет. Поймет по её взгляду, поймет по напряженному выражению лица, и, наверняка ведь, скажет что-нибудь в своем духе. Или посмотрит таким взглядом, что Сацуки только и останется, что пытаться найти успокоение у Куроко, или же заедать собственную задетую гордость шоколадом.

– Хватит на меня пялиться, я не Тецу, – говорит Аомине, швыряя в нее влажное полотенце.

– Я знаю, – Сацуки чуть сжимает губы, отводя взгляд, и рассеянно складывает полотенце пополам. А потом – еще раз пополам. И еще.

В раздевалке – почти полная тишина. Вся команда уже разошлась по домам, а они задержались – из-за какого-то нового финта, который Дайки хотел потренировать в зале, а не на улице.

– Я... – начинает было Сацуки, но замолкает. Сейчас, в полумраке, Аомине почти пугает её – и восхищает. Она знает, что если посмотрит на него еще хоть раз, то точно не сдержится.

Он не проявляет к ней никакого интереса, закрывает шкафчик и подхватывает сумку.

Сацуки не знает, почему так поступает – но она делает шаг назад (полотенце летит на пол, потому что руки ей нужны свободными), сжимает руку Аомине и, дернув её на себя, слегка прикусывает один из его пальцев. Не выпуская его изо рта, проводит языком и закрывает глаза – нет, вкус абсолютно не шоколадный.  
Кажется, она начинает понимать, почему вдруг вообще полюбила сладости.


End file.
